El concepto de monstruo
by Riux
Summary: ...ahí está Laura Hollis con la mirada fija en el más oscuro de los rincones de la habitación. Todos duermen menos ella porque piensa, y piensa en la arcana criatura que duerme inmutable a varios metros de donde ella...


**El concepto de monstruo**

Allí en el frio existente dentro de las altas paredes de la biblioteca, en un pequeño espacio iluminado por nada más que unas viejas lámparas polvorientas, ahí está, perdida en el abismo en el que su mente parece haberse convertido, ahí está Laura Hollis con la mirada fija en el más oscuro de los rincones de la habitación. Todos duermen menos ella porque piensa, y piensa en la arcana criatura que duerme inmutable a varios metros de donde ella. Piensa, piensa y piensa una y otra vez al derecho y al revés, y piensa en lo que Carmilla Karnstein es y sabe que ella misma se proclama vampiro, pero ciertamente no uno común porque mucha prueba ya ha recibido para darse cuenta de que en Carmilla Karnstein hay algo distinto. No puede verla desde esa distancia y en lugar tan sombrío, pero sabe que está dormida y su casi imperceptible silueta escondida en aquel rincón tan oscuro, silenciosa e inerte, le da la impresión de que se trata de un ancestral demonio que espera paciente el momento apropiado para comenzar con una de esas profundas conversaciones tan atribuidas a los demonios y a la muerte misma, de esas que son tan antiguas como ellos o el ya muy lejano inicio del tiempo. Y sin embargo no se trata de demonio ancestral alguno; es Carmilla simplemente, y Carmilla duerme sin más.

Laura –muy a su pesar— es consciente de todo lo que ha hecho. Laura sabe que sus decisiones claramente no fueron las mejores. Laura entiende por qué Carmilla los amenazo de muerte cuando acabaron tan injustamente con la vida de Matska Belmonde. Pero es en esencia por todo aquello que Laura no alcanza a comprender por qué después de tanto caos y barbarie se ha quedado a ayudarles si se supone que lo que hizo no tiene justificación ¡Han asesinado a su hermana, por todos los infiernos! Y cuan paradójico le resulta a Laura saber que ahí está todavía, atrapada con ella y LaFontaine en el mismo caótico escenario. Ella un vampiro, el mismo que fue autor de otra de las desgracias de Silas; que trato de matarla por haberle quitado a su única familia; que casi muere dos veces por causa suya y si quisiera podría reducirlo todo cuanto quisiera a míseras cenizas si eso le complaciera.

Ese vampiro. ¿Por qué esta ahí todavía con ella? ¿No es que acaso, por su tan singular naturaleza, ya debía de haberse vengado de la más sádica de las maneras? ¿No ese el objetivo del monstruo por excelencia?

Y es en este punto cuando Laura se detiene, analizando eso que acaba de especular, y se reprende a si misma porque sabe que no es verdad y solo está blasfemando incongruencias de una idea que no es. Llamar a Carmilla monstruo no tiene sentido, por lo menos para ella. Se reclama que no puede referirse a ella de tan desnaturalizada manera porque sabe que no es eso que otros dicen que es, ni siquiera si lo afirmase la misma Carmilla. No le interesa. No se puede permitir decir maldición semejante tratándose de Carmilla Karnstein.

Laura no sabe cómo, aunque bien sospecha la idea del por qué, pero no puede ver a un monstruo en su querido vampiro. Si, reconoce todo lo que hizo en el pasado y también lo que hace aproximadamente una semana ocurrió también, pero, aunque Carmilla pueda comportarse así eso no la convierte en un monstruo. Ella es un vampiro, tal vez por eso el tiempo le ha dado ese título, pero en realidad ¿son monstruos todos los vampiros?

¿Qué es un monstruo, de todos modos?

Cuando niña le tenía miedo al monstruo bajo su cama o al que vivía en el closet y solo salía en el justo momento en el que tenía que irse a dormir, o a ese que la esperaba de noche en la oscuridad del pasillo cuando se le ofrecía un poco de agua. Su padre le decía que no debía tener miedo, que los monstruos no existían y solo estaban en su imaginación, ahí en la cabeza de una niña pequeña a la que le daban pavor las historias de fantasmas y las sombras extrañas que formaban los objetos de su cuarto cuando la luz de la luna atravesaba su ventana. Pero es típico de los padres no querer mostrarles la crueldad del mundo a sus hijos para que no vivan en el constante miedo o en la desilusión; y ahora ya de mayor Laura sabe que su padre le ha mentido. Si existen los monstruos, los fantasmas, los demonios y los vampiros, dos diabólicos semestres en la Universidad de Silas se lo demostraron, y todo el mundo relaciona el concepto de monstruo para referirse universalmente a cualquier criatura parecida.

Muchos dirían que es monstruo toda aquella forma de existencia de anormal naturaleza o se relacione con lo aterrador y lo bizarro; en términos más ignorantes, que no parezca humano.

No. Están equivocados. Espantosamente equivocados. Laura lo sabe porque ha visto monstruos peores en ojos y sonrisas de aquellos que puliendo la gloria de la hipocresía se proclaman humanos, pero en realidad han sido peores que cualquier vampiro o sombra extraña con la que se haya topado.

Juzgó mal a Mattie por ser vampiro, al final ni siquiera resulto ser una amenaza y le dolía reconocer que había abierto el camino directo a la muerte a un inocente. Belmonde solo estaba cumpliendo con su deber en Silas, y aunque sus planes no eran los mejores tal vez debieron dejarlo tal cual; tal vez así muchas cosas no hubiesen cambiado y Carmilla podría haber conservado una familia. En cambio, de Vondenberg y Theo, en quienes una vez pudo considerar buenos aliados, al final no resultaron ser más que un par de viles mentirosos y aprovechados, y lo peor de todo es que ella los ayudo a llegar tan lejos como llegaron. Silas quedo al mando de Vondenberg por un tiempo y la desgracia empezó a hacerse presente; Danny murió porque confiaron en Theo y Vondenberg casi logra matar a Carmilla.

Vondenberg y Theo resultaron ser más monstruos de lo que alguna vez fue Matska Belmonde.

Ay, esta vida y sus dolorosas ironías. Ciertamente Laura ahora está segura de que no la entiende.

Tal vez no aplica en un demonio el concepto de monstruo por ser demonio, lo mismo que en un vampiro, porque el demonio es demonio por naturaleza y desconoce también el concepto de humano, y sin embargo el demonio puede aprender a ser incluso más humano que cualquiera. No todos los demonios deben ser forzosamente malos, lo mismo que no todos los humanos son forzosamente buenos; ah, pero por supuesto existen los juicios que hacen pensar que ante la presencia de un demonio el humano es el bueno y el otro es el malo. ¿No pueden ser ambos buenos? ¿No pueden ser ambos malos? Ninguno de los dos está programado para ser congruente o incongruente. Ambos son capaces de elegir el camino que quieren seguir y el monstruo se va formando durante ese viaje y es también su propia elección las que los hacen ser nunca, en ocasiones o siempre aquel monstruo que va creciendo y haciéndose más fuerte con ellos hasta la hora del descenso.

De hecho, el concepto de "Bueno y Malo" parece estar malinterpretado. Laura piensa sobre esto en medio del frio y el silencio de la habitación. La cabeza le duele porque ella misma está derrumbando sus propios ideales y se ha dado cuenta de lo paradójica que es en verdad la existencia y el entender al mundo y el entender la vida.

No todas las personas son dignas de llamarse humanos. Hay personas que tienden a ser más monstruos que otra cosa, y nadie parece notarlo, pero hay cantidad enorme de datos en los libros de Historia, pero no es necesario leer en un libro que hay personas crueles para darse cuenta de ello.

El Diablo, por ejemplo, alguna vez fue de entre todos sus hermanos el más glorioso de los ángeles, y lo seguiría siendo, si no se hubiese dejado llevar por sus celos a los hombres y toda esa ambición. Y todo el mundo sabe que el Diablo es malo, que es el señor del infierno y el más poderoso de los infames demonios; sin embargo, todo el mundo ignora que incluso a Lucifer se le puede conceder el perdón de Dios.

Es ahí cuando a Laura se le viene a su pensativa cabeza el recuerdo de haber llamado monstruo a Carmilla después de todo el dolor de haber terminado con su relación, y se siente tan terrible de haberlo hecho ahora que se permite pensarlo todo mejor. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, en aquel momento Laura Hollis solo sabía que su amado vampiro le había roto el corazón, y recuerda también (y que tristeza da) que por lo menos no fue la primera pareja de Carmilla que la llamo monstruo, en el pasado una chica de nombre Ell también hizo lo mismo alguna vez, … antes de morir mas bien.

Hollis siente ganas de ella misma darse una bofetada, porque en el nombre de todos los dioses ¿en qué universo se dice cosa semejante de alguien a quien amas? Porque si, la sigue amando y la ama tal vez con el mismo fervor de cuando todavía eran pareja. Por eso la salvo de la muerte, porque definitivamente luego de tanta tragedia acumulada la muerte de Carmilla sería algo con lo que no podría lidiar nunca. La sola idea de su muerte le estrujaba el corazón. Perder a su amado demonio seria el detonante final del fin de su todo.

¿Significaría ella lo mismo para Carmilla?

Quien sabe, y no es como si pudiera tomarse la libertad de preguntarle, pero por lo menos le queda claro que le tiene aprecio. Lo supo cuando la sacó de su horrible estado catatónico de tres días y porque en ningún momento se apartó de su lado hasta que la escucho hablar otra vez, incluso se había tomado la molestia de conseguirles comida. Carmilla había se había comportado tan amable con ella que le carcomía aún más la idea de saber que había matado a alguien tan sagrado para ella.

Ya no le importa, de hecho, palabra alguna que salga de boca ajena sobre ella.

Carmilla no es un monstruo y ya.

Porque monstruo no es el vampiro que por maldición del destino tenga que mantenerse vivo a raíz de la vida de alguien más, ni demonio que por vivir en el infierno y no conocer nada más piense que ese es el paraíso. Monstruo es el padre que golpea a su esposa y a sus hijos. Monstruo son los llantos de las madres al perder a sus hijos en guerras infernales. Monstruo es el mentiroso que hace que ahorquen a un inocente en su lugar. Monstruo es el traidor. Monstruo es el aprovechado. Monstruos son los gobiernos y los militares. Monstruos son las pandemias. Monstruo es la muerte de los que quieres. Monstruo es el miedo a la vida y a lo desconocido.

Monstruos son los seres humanos por excelencia.

Laura, por ejemplo, se sintió monstruo cuando vio la tristeza de Carmilla al perder a su hermana y casi pudo sentir su alma y humanidad esfumarse a la nada cuando oficialmente mato a Vondenberg al romper la Carta de Silas. Sintió que ella misma se perdía y no queda nada más que un cascaron vacío en su lugar.

Agradecía que su adorado vampiro hubiese estado ahí para ella, aunque el sentimiento de culpa no se desvanecía del todo. Había matado a alguien. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre ajena. Pero tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario habría perdido también a su Carmilla.

Laura bosteza un poco y es entonces cuando le llama el sueño. No sabe si soñara bien o si la esperan terribles pesadillas, pero esta tan agotada que no le importa pues tampoco es como si pudiera dormir bien.

Mira una vez más a la lejana silueta en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación, ese mismo rincón que curiosamente queda justo enfrente de ella. El demonio duerme aun y sigue permaneciendo inmóvil y quieto. Una sonrisa melancólica aparece en el rostro de la muchacha, le da gusto que ella siga a su lado, pero le entristece saber lo cierto que es el viejo dicho de tan cerca pero tan lejos. Casi, en pocas palabras, y ciertamente no existe palabra más dolorosa.

Cuanto le gustaría poder pasar otra vez sus noches con ella, o tal vez una sola en la que pudiese confesarle con toda claridad y certeza cada uno de sus pesares y decirle por fin lo mucho que la quiere y ama, arriesgándose a perder la mísera migaja de relación que les queda.

Por fin ella duerme y trata de soñar, y duerme sabiendo que tal vez ha entendido un poco más al mundo que tan complicado de interpretar había resultado. Si, sus ideales se habrán destruido pues nada era blanco o negro como ella creía, pero en lugar de ello muchas tonalidades grises comienzan a sustituirlos.

Gris es el color de la vida al parecer. La ventaja de ello es que cada quien es libre de agregarle a ese gris un color diferente.

Duerme Laura Hollis en algún lugar de aquella fría habitación iluminada con la pobre luz de algunas viejas lámparas polvorientas, y duerme segura de que Carmilla Karnstein, su amado demonio, no es lo que nadie piensa. Carmilla puede que incluso sea más humana que ella.

¿Pero qué importa, de igual manera? Todos somos monstruos, a fin de cuentas.


End file.
